


The roleplay to end all roleplays

by angstyimperfection



Category: ASDFGHJKJHGFDSAasdfghjklkjhgfdsaSDFGHJKLLLLLLLLLKJHGFDS
Genre: lhjungvtfdeazwDGBJMK LHUJNGTFVDES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyimperfection/pseuds/angstyimperfection
Summary: hamlaf PLEASE DONT READ THIS I BEG OF U





	The roleplay to end all roleplays

Alexander walked into his room. He yawned and went to take a bath. He began removing his clothing when he heard a knock at the door. He went, in his underwear mind you, and answered the door.


End file.
